Youkai NekomatarDragón Yakuno
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Abandonado en las puertas de la casa de Yukari, cuidado, criado y amado por ella y el pueblo de Gensokyo, Issei Yakuno, les hará saber que el sera el rey youkai en Gensokyo, en las facciones les hará entender que el solo es alguien fuerte y dará todo a quienes ama, crossover con Touhou Project. Issei Tragón, sobre protector, mucho nya xd
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, bueno esta historia se me ocurrió, es muy parecida al sacerdote del trueno, pero sera ahora Yukari Yakuno, entonces doy inicio a esta historia con personajes crossover.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes de Touhou Project, algunos capítulos serán mios y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **Gensokyo, casa de Yukari Yakuno, noche**

Es una hermosa tarde/noche en el pueblo de Gensokyo, en la casa de la legendaria youkai, Yukari Yakuno, esta sola desde el incidente de su lucha contra Reimu y contra Marisa, Ran y Chen quisieron parar su lucha, pero al intentarle murieron en el fuego cruzado, haciendo que las dos mujeres sacerdotisa e bruja paren sus peleas, se dieron cuenta de los daños causados, quisieron enmendar su error, pero Yukari nunca les perdonaría por lo que le hizo, perdió a sus familiares a la familia que mas queria, ahora sola queda.

Aunque ella este sola, alguien camina asia la casa de ella, una mujer con capucha, cubre su rostro, en sus brazos carga un bebe recien nacido, ella, la mujer se notaba muy triste, porque ella dejaría a este pobre bebe, a su retoño, a su hijo, cuando llega a la casa de la youkai, le da un beso en la frente a su retoño, el bebe tiene un mechón castaño, abre sus ojos, ojos color miel, el infante mira a su alrededor y le sonríe a la mujer, ella se le caen las lágrimas, con una sonría deposita al niño en la entrada de la casa, se levanta y se va alejando, sin voltear, sin mirar, deja al niño solo.

El bebe empezó a llorar, a la ausencia de su madre, el bebe llama a su madre a llantos, adentro la youkai escucha los llantos, abre su puerta, mirando al bebe que llora, cuando el bebé mira a la mujer de pelo rubio, se tranquilizo le sonríe y alza sus brazos queriendo que le carguen, la mujer lo carga y el bebé se acurruca en su pecho, se duerme en el.

Yukari: pequeño bebe, que te dejo? (Pregunta a la nada, mira en su brazo una citilla del hospital) oh tu nombre es Issei, bien pequeño, iras conmigo, te aseguro que tendrás una mejor vida (sonríe la mujer de pelo rubio)

La mujer entra a la casa y cierra la puerta, después de eso se lo lleva a la cama y lo recuesta, ella también se acuesta y abraza al bebe.

Yukari: Issei, eh Issei Yakuno, seras en adelante (sonríe besando la frente del bebe)

 **6 años después**

A pasado seis largos años, desde que Yukari adoptó al bebe, durante ese tiempo le enseño muchas cosas, cuando Issei le dijo mama la mujer se sentía de nuevo ese sentimiento perdido, después de ese tiempo, Issei por error tomo un frasco donde tenia la sangre de Chen, se lo tomo y se había convertido en medio nekomatar, Yukari se altero de ese suceso, pero también se calmo ya que fue sangre de Chen, porque hubiera sido el de Ran, seria un nekomatar al 100% puro, estaban arrumbados esos frascos a donde guardan los jugetes, pero la mujer olvido donde estaba hasta que Issei ingirió la sangre de Chen, después movió el recipiente de sangre de Ran, pero después de ser un medio nekomatar, activo la Dividing Gear, del legendario dragón emperador, Yukari supo que el bebe era una cría de dragón, por lo tanto es un dragón nekomatar, pudo enseñarle muchas cosas de los nekomatar, pero también tenia que enseñarle a controlar el poder del dragón que reside en el guantelete, en esos seis años Issei pudo entender bien la raza dragón y la raza youkai, como la raza nekomatar, después del 6to cumpleaños de Issei, Yukari esta feliz de tenerlo en su vida.

Yukari: (mirando a su hijo) es un niño muy feliz, espero que siga así (sonríe y mira al niño correr asia ella)

Issei: ne ka-san, iras algun sitio? (Pregunta el niño)

Yukari: (sonríe, le acaricia los pelos a su niño) si hoy iremos a la mansión Scarlet, para hablar con unas viejas conocidas (responde la mujer alegre)

Issei: puedo sacar mis partes youkai, me siento mejor aquí (pide el niño)

Yukari: claro hijo, sientete libre de hacerlo, aquí todos están en su forma original (invita la mujer hacerle eso al niño)

Issei: gracias mama (agradece el niño)

El niño saca sus alas dragonicas, blancas con rojo, orejas de nekomatar castaños, cola de dragón pero fusionado con la sangre nekomatar, esponjoso, mejillas escamosa, el guantelete en su brazo izquierdo libremente, es la forma nekomatar/dragón de Issei.

Yukari: es impresionante la fusion híbrida que tiene mi niño (le acaricia sus oreja)

Issei: nya, me haces cosquillas (se rie el niño)

Yukari: bien mi pequeño príncipe, iremos a la casa Scarlet (abre una puerta y entran los dos por ella y se cierra)

 **Mansion Scarlet**

En la mansion Scarlet, están las hermanas Scarlet, Remilia y Flandre Scarlet, toman té a lado de la jefa de las maids Sakuya, en la biblioteca están Patchouli, en la entrada esta Meiling, y así es la conformacion de la mansion, adentro de la sala donde están las hermanas Scarlet se abre una puerta donde salen Yukari y Issei.

Yukari: hola Remilia-san, cuanto tiempo no? (Pregunta la youkai)

Remilia: si, si querida, a que se viene a esta visita (responde la demon Scarlet)

Yukari: bueno, sabes porque me ausente, durante 6 años (explica la mujer)

Remilia: pues no, solo se que te ven cuidando a alguien (dice con calma)

Yukari: bueno, es cierto que cuido alguien, pero te presento a mi hijo (se mueve enseñando al niño en su forma youkai)

Remilia: (escupe su te) pero esa cosa adorable es tu hijo! (Exclama la Scarlet impactada)

Yukari: si es mi hijo, por eso quiero que sepan que el sera el nuevo sucesor a rey youkai en Gensokyo (explica la chica)

Flandre: es muy adorable, es tan tierno, es muy kawaii (sonríe la hemanita ermitaña)

Issei: puedo jugar con onee-chan? (Pregunta con ojos de gato tierno)

Yukari: con esos ojos no puedo negarme (sonríe en respuesta haciendo que Flandre se valla a jugar con Issei)

Woods parece que issei es muy feliz y no pervertido, como se mire, por ahora les dejamos a la otra no se lo pierdan n.n

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **INICIO EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí termina el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, el guardián de las Touhou pronto lo actualizare, quien le guste Loud House, vean llamadas, hermanos de sangre y un nuevo comienzo, se los recomiendo, por ahora me despido para la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	2. Academia

**Hola chicos, bueno estamos en capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y demos inició.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes de Touhou Project, algunos capítulos serán mios y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **INICIO EN LA ACADEMIA KOUH**

 **Gensokyo, casa de Yukari Yakuno, 8 años después**

Es una mañana en Gensokyo, pasaron ocho largos años, desde entonces Yukari le ha enseñado todo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvía poderoso, controlaba su trasformación youkai, era un chico inteligente, Yukari solo le enseño a Inaba la técnica de las balas mágicas, porque puede causar daño, se lo enseño para los eventos futuros que puede suceder, después de mucho entrenamiento, ya era tiempo de que estudie en una academia, la encontró en la ciudad de kouh en el mundo humano, así que hoy iría a una.

Yukari: (espera afuera de la casa) Issei, ya es hora de irnos (llama la rubia)

Issei: (sale con su uniforme y con su forma youkai) ya voy solo que me gusta mi forma nya (sonrie el youkai)

Yukari: lo se, pero en el mundo humano debes ser normal, nadie debe descubrir que eres el príncipe youkai de Gensokyo ok (indica su madre)

Issei: lo se nya (escucha con atención) solo espero que no haya hembras nya, ya que escuche que ellas les gusta a los nekos nya (informa el chico)

Yukari: (nerviosa) a pues no es lo que piensas, ya estamos cerca del portal (indica cambiando el tema)

Issei: entiendo nya, bueno yo me voy a la academia, deseame suerte nya (sonríe el chico y sale de Gensokyo)

Yukari: buena suerte mi príncipe (sonríe alegre despidiendo a su hijo)

 **Mundo humano, callejón cerca de la academia kouh**

El portal se abre en un callejón, cerca de su nuevo centro de estudios, sale a mirar el sitio, el joven youkai observa niñas con el uniforme masculino, significa que esta cesca de la academia, pasa de largo por donde esta las niñas y ellas lo miran con curiosidad, Issei es muy curioso, ya que es un nekomatar, un gato/dragoncito, pero debe evitar ser un un gato curioso y se dirige a su nuevo centro de estudios.

Issei mira la academia, tiene una vista curiosa, ya que representa lo antiguo y moderno de ella, cuando mira la acadenia, pero en la entrada hay una pelinegra de ojos rojos lentes de semi montura, que observa la entrada y vigila la llegada de nuevos estudiantes.

Issei: deber ella, quien debo hablar para que ya pueda estudiar eh (se dijo a si mismo, se acerca a ella y saluda) buenos días usted es Souna Shitori? (Pregunta el castaño)

Sona: si, así me llamo tu eres el nuevo no (responde la pelinegra de lentes)

Issei: si me llamo Issei Yakuno, para que podemos hablar de iniciar mis estudios (informa)

Sona: ok vamos para que firmes los ultimos documentos (le guía al consejo estudiantil)

 **Dentro de la academia, asia el consejo estudiantil**

El sitio es muy acojedor, en medio de los edificios nuevo y viejo, hay un árbol, le gusto mucho ese sitio, pero Ddraig le informa de quien es ella.

Ddraig: (escucha esa mujer es una demonio de sangre pura, de la casa Sitri, ten cuidado, estamos en el territorio de ella ahora) (informa el dragón)

Issei: (lo tomare en cuenta Ddraig, gracias nya) (agradece el castaño)

Cuando llegan al consejo la mujer de lentes abre la gran puerta del lugar pasan y se cierra la puerta.

Dentro del consejo estudiantil, el youkai mira a varias chicas, una es de pelo verde y ojos rojos, una peliblanca con ojos azules, una chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes y una chica de pelo castaño y ojos naranjas, el chico sonríe gatunamente, la presidenta del consejo se sienta en su escritorio, se pone a lado, una chica de ojos bicolor azul y amarillo, pelo largo negro y lentes iguales a la presidenta.

Sona: bien a que has venido? (Pregunta ante las intenciones del chico)

Issei: nya? De que quiere decir nya? (Pregunta confundido)

Tsubaki: kachou, no creo que sea enviado del Hakuryuukou, además el es mas poderoso que el (informa la vise-presidenta)

Sona: entiendo, de donde vienes? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Issei: vengo de Gensokyo nya (responde el chico y ella se enoja)

Sona: no mientras youkai (se enoja)

Issei: no miento, si no me quieres creer no es mi problema nya (contesta enojado)

Antes de que la presidenta hiciera algo una puerta se abre revelando a Yukari.

Yukari: tu almuerzo mi príncipe (enseña una caja de comida)

Issei: gracias nya (agradece)

Sona: quien es usted? (Pregunta de forma hostil)

Yukari: calmante chiquilla, le doy su comida a mi hijo (responde alzando su aura de manera hostil, hace que todas las chicas caigan al piso)

Issei: pueden descubrir algo ka-san nya (indica el chico)

Yukari: parece que los niños de hoy no saben de la ciudad de Gensokyo, bueno toma yo me voy (se lo entrega y se va como vino)

Issei: ahora me creen nya (dice tranquilo revelando su forma youkai)

Tsubaki: ese guantelete es! (Exclama la chica)

Issei: es la Dividing Gear nya, lo tengo desde que nací, entonces firmo mi entrada nya? (Pregunta el chico)

Tsubaki: aquí (indica en un documento)

Issei: gracias nya (firma el documento) bueno yo me voy nya (vuelve a ser antes y sale)

Sona: puedes investigar su origen, esa mujer era muy poderosa, a nivel rey demonio ok (pide la mujer)

Tsubaki: vale kachou, me retiro (hace un arco y sale del consejo)

Sona: quien seras Issei Yakuno? (Pregunta la heredera)

 **Descanso**

Despues de esa complicada inició, el castaño sale al árbol, sube a la rama y come en ese sitio.

Issei: (dime Ddraig, crees que ella no es la única?) (pregunta el chico)

Ddraig: (es posible que no es la única tambien siento otras presencias, aparte de ella es la mas alta, también esta otra igual) (indica el dragón)

Issei: (puedo ocultar mis poderes nekomatar, pero no la Dividing, que debo hacer nya? (Pregunta)

Ddraig: (es mejor que no te metas con nadie de esos clanes Issei, es mejor que no encuentren la entrada de Gensokyo, o los enemigos trataran de atentar contra la ciudad) (informa en respuesta)

Issei: (entiendo nya, ahora solo me espera otras cosas nya (indica con una sonrisa gatuna)

 **Club de ocultismo**

En el viejo edificio, la pelirroja observa al castaño, voltea y su reina Akeno Himejima observa a su rey)

Akeno: le pasa algo bucho? (Pregunta la pelinegra)

Rias: quien es el nuevo Akeno (responde en respuesta)

Akeno: ah eso, su nombre es Issei Yakuno, de primer año, porque? (Quiere saber el motivo de su rey)

Rias: ese chico, es muy peculiar, posee sangre nekomatar, pero no identificó la otra parte de su sangre, es un híbrido no (responde la chica)

Akeno: efectivamente, es igual a Koneko, pero también siento otra parte diferente, es mejor que Toujou-san le vigile (indica la mujer)

Rias: ok, Koneko (llama)

Koneko: si, bucho-san (espera ordenes)

Rias: quiero que vigiles a el (le enseña al chico sentado en la rama del árbol)

Koneko: como ordene (escucha la orden) pero porque siento una energía muy similar? (Se pregunta la nekomatar)

Rias: debes hacerlo tu (indica)

Parece que los dos clanes se interesaron, pero que sucederá, que pasara? Cuando Koneko sepa su raza igual a ella?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **UNA VISITA AL CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, el guardián de las Touhou pronto lo actualizare, quien le guste Loud House, vean llamadas, hermanos de sangre y un nuevo comienzo, se los recomiendo, por ahora me despido para la otra.**

 **Nota: estas palabras son de anterior cap, para ahorar palabras.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	3. Información y una mala visita

**Hola chicos, bueno estamos en capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y demos inició.**

 **Otra cosa veo en youtube san andreas Touhou Project.**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes de Touhou Project, algunos capítulos serán mios y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **UNA VISITA AL CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

 **Descanso**

Estamos en el descanso, el youkai seguía en ese sitio, cuando siente una energía similar a la suya.

Issei: (siento una energía similar a la mía nya?) (pregunta curioso)

Ddraig: (efectivamente, es una energía similar, pero que hace un nekomatar aquí) (responde)

Issei: (quien sabe, es mejor evitar los clanes que habitan en este lugar nya) (se puso muy serio entra en una puerta)

Koneko: siento esa energía similar aquí, pero no hay nadie (mira el sitio vacío al llegar)

 **Despues de clases**

Las clases ya terminaron, el castaño va al parque de la ciudad para desaburrirse, pero siente dos presencias, una similar y una muy sabrosa para el: un ángel caído.

El chico abre una puerta y entra en el, la caída llega a ver donde esta, Issei aparece atrás de ella y lqme su lengua.

Issei: que hace la cena aquí nya? (Pregunta curioso ante la mujer)

Reynare: (salta a un lugar seguro) miren quien aparece, tengo suerte (sonríe en respuesta apareciendo una laza de luz violeta)

Issei: no podrás hacerme daño nya, soy un nekomatar, eres mi comida nya, así quedarte quieta nya (sonríe subiendo su mano como una pistola)

Reynare: que? Me vas a matar o que? (Pregunta con burla)

Issei: la verdad si nya (mueve su mano simulando un disparo, una bala café fue disparada asia ella)

Reynare: que es todo haha (se ríe pero abre los ojos y cae al piso)

Issei: oh, parece que sobrevivió al ataque nya, mama tiene razón, hay dos reacciones ante el disparo, cae muerto o queda paralizado en su totalidad nya (sonríe ante una total paralizada mujer de alas)

Reynare: (en el piso) que me hiciste maldito? (Pregunta con odio)

Issei: te dispare nya, sobrevivió al disparo, quedas casi totalmente paralizada nya, no te matare, te usare para sacar información, quiero saber cosas, y que traman ustedes nya (sonríe gatunamente)

Reynare: no te diré nada youkai, nunca! (Exclama enojada)

Issei: no me importa nya, nos vamos a Gensokyo nya (abre una enorme puerta que se traga a los dos, pero Koneko también es tragada igual)

A pesar de que la nekomatar estaba escondida, al ser de la misma sangre que Issei, también es tragada, hasta que la puerta se cierra.

 **Gensokyo, casa de la familia Yakuno**

En la sala la youkai toma té, cuando abre una puerta donde sale Issei y dos mujeres mas.

Issei: ya estoy en casa ka-san nya (informa el chico)

Yukari: porque ah traído dos mujeres? (Pregunta la mujer de pelos rubios)

Issei: (confundido) dos mujeres nya, ok si es la energía similar, a la otra le traje al sobrevivir al disparo, tu teoría ha funcionado, ella es posible que tenga información vital (responde y ayuda a la platina)

Yukari: sera de gran ayuda soushi, ve hablar con tu especie (indica la mujer, el castaño se la lleva aun sitio mas cómodo)

 **En otra parte de la casa, patio**

Issei condujo a su incitada a este punto, es curioso ver a dos nekomatar aquí, entonces le pregunta.

Issei: dime como te llamas? (Pregunta el nekomatar)

Koneko: me llamo Toujou Koneko, en donde estamos (responde la nekomatar)

Issei: estamos en Gensokyo, una mítica y hermosa ciudad (la guía a que vea la hermosa ciudad de Gensokyo)

La platina queda maravillada y voltea a mirar al chico y el le sonríe.

Koneko: exactamente en que punto de Japón estamos? (Pregunta la niña)

Issei: no estilos en el mundo humano, estamos en una dimensión especial, estamos en un sitio diferente a lo que tu me dices nya (responde dejando en shock a la nekomatar)

Koneko: eres igual a un nekomatar? (Pregunta la loli)

Issei: si nya, pero es mejor enseñarte mi forma youkai (indica en respuesta)

Issei se transforma en su forma nekomatar, pero hay otro cambio a parte de tener eso, sus alas dragonicas ahora son peludas del mismo color blanquirrojo, su cola roja dragón peluda y espojonsa como Ran y el guantelete en su balazo izquierdo.

Koneko: eres un híbrido entre nekomatar/dragón! (Exclama la niña)

Issei: si nya, también estas en tu forma youkai, en este mundo nya, están en su ver será forma nya (explica y la platina mira que es verdad esta en su forma)

Bueno ya sabemos como es ella.

Issei: te traere un kimono adecuado nya (se cambia de ropa como el de Chen)

Entonces se va a traer el kimono, regresa y se lo entrega

Koneko: porque me entregas esto nya? (Pregunta la niña y se sonroja al decir nya)

Issei: porque aquí debemos traer ropa adecuada según la familia que sea de rasa diferente, entonces tu apellido Toujou es muy peculiar, es posible que esta sea indicada para ti nya, no te avergüence, eres libre de hablar aquí nya (indica y explica el youkai)

Koneko: muchas gracias nya, ahora mi cambio nya (se va a cambiar)

Issei: (alza su brazo izquierdo) crees que su ama este preocupada al no aparecer nya? (Pregunta el castaño)

Ddraig: (es posible Issei, mañana debes ir a ver a su ama para que disculpes lo sucedido) (responde en respuesta)

Issei: entiendo eso Ddraig, bueno nya esperemos a nuestra invitada nya (mira llegar a la platina, su kimono es igual al de Kuroka)

Koneko: como se llama, nunca supe tu nombre nya? (Pregunta la nekomatar)

Issei: mi nombre es Issei Yakuno, príncipe de los youkais en Gensokyo (responde el chico calmado)

Koneko: entonces tu! (Exclama y el afirma)

Issei: si nya, en tres meses seré rey youkai de Gensokyo, pronto haré tratados con Yasaka emperatriz de Tokio (tokyo) para que Tokio/Gensokyo sean aliados en futuras situaciones y eventos nya (explica el chico) bueno la verdad no podrás contactar a tu ama nya, ya que no estamos en el mundo humano, así que esperas hasta mañana, es mejor a ver que le hará ka-san a la caída (indica el castaño)

 **Con Yukari y la paralítica de la caída**

Yukari esta muy contenta, pero no puede comerla, como dijo el, tiene información valiosa en estos momento, hasta sacar toda la información se la comerá a lado de Issei o en dado caso a Rumia, en eso ver a las hermanas Scarlet, la youkai corta un pesado de piel y le cura.

Yukari: esta rancia! (Exclama molesta)

Reynare: te matare, te lo juro! (Exclama enojada)

Yukari: si es que puedes, bueno por ahora quiero que me digas algunas cosas vitales (mira a la mujer paralítica)

Reynare: no te diré nada! (Exclama molesta)

Yukari: Rumia le encanta a ti, dime o seras comida de ella! (Exclama seria) tu eres la responsable de la desapariciones en el mundo humano? (Pregunta)

Reynare: no estoy con otros tres aparte de mi (responde)

Yukari: quien actúa a espaldas de mi amigo Azazel? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Reynare: Kokabiel-sama actúa detrás de su espalda (responde de nuevo)

Yukari: bien, una cosa mas, para que lo hace? O que intenciones quiere? (Hace su última pregunta)

Reynare: planea hacer una cuarta guerra de las facciones, al conseguir las excaliburs (responde de igual forma)

Yukari: como se llaman tus otros tres compañeros? (Pregunta final)

Reynare: Kalawarner, Mittelt y Len (responde todas las preguntas)

Yukari: es toda tuya hijo (se voltea a donde esta su hijo)

Issei: aunque este rancia, me la comeré nya (sonríe y la mujer se aterra)

Reynare: no, por favor no! (Exclama y el chico de un bocado se la traga)

Issei: mama, tenemos información, pero nos falta tres presas mas para saber si es toda la información nya (informa el castaño)

Yukari: no te preocupes, ahora descansa y trata de disculparse con la ama de tu invitada ok (indica)

Issei: no te preocupes nya, ire personalmente a disculparme (se voltea y se va avisarle)

 **Al día siguiente, casa de yukari**

Issei y su invitada están listos para ir a la academia kouh, después de la información proporcionada por la caída, ya saben los movimientos de los otros tres caídos para matar a los posibles usuarios de Sacred Gear, pronto irán a la academia.

Yukari: suerte hijo, es posible que otra caída tenga las misma intención, aun así mantente al margen (indica la mujer)

Issei: no te preocupes nya, yo iré hacer lo que siempre hago nya, ahora nos retiramos nya (salen de la casa)

 **Mundo humano, callejón**

Los dos nekomatar se van a la academia, conversan con calma mientras llegan a la academia.

Koneko: entonces eras humano, hasta que tomates esa sangre eh (entiende la situación)

Issei: bueno no puedo quejarme, estoy orgulloso de mi sangre nekomatar nya (con orgullo le dice)

Koneko: cuando sea el rey youkai de Gensokyo, se reunida con los reyes youkais de otros países? (Pregunta la niña)

Issei: después de un mes de mi coronación, se hará la reunió de los emperatrices youkai (responde)

Koneko: bueno estamos aquí (indica)

 **Academia kouh, club de ocultismo**

Después de llegar a la academia, se dirigieron al club de lo oculto, tocan la puerta y es recibido por Akeno.

Akeno: donde estabas Koneko, no te encontramos, oh su majestad, gracias por cuidar de ella, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno (hace un arco y saluda)

Issei: un gusto Himejima-chi nya, puedo pasar a ver a su ama debo disculparme sobre ella, entro sin saber las cosa, ok nya (indica y la pelinegra lo deja pasar)

Rias: Koneko, donde estabas, oh así que tu te la llevastes eh (molesta le dice)

Issei: bien nya, si es así que me reciben mejor me voy nya (se voltea indignado)

Akeno: el castaño es el actual príncipe de su ciudad (informa pero la pelirroja se ríe)

Rias: en serio el es un príncipe? Es la cosa mas desabrochada que eh escuchado (se ríe pero el ya se fue)

Koneko: mejor me voy (abre la puerta y sale)

Akeno: nos vemos (hace lo mismo)

Rias: que idiotas (se enoja)

Visita eh, bueno lo dejamos aquí.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA AMIGA Y LA VISITA DEL CLAN PHONEX**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, el guardián de las Touhou pronto lo actualizare, quien le guste Loud House, vean llamadas, hermanos de sangre y un nuevo comienzo, se los recomiendo, por ahora me despido para la otra.**

 **Nota: estas palabras son de anterior cap, para ahorar palabras.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	4. La grosera de Rias xd

**Hola chicos, bueno estamos en capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y demos inició.**

 **Otra cosa veo en youtube san andreas Touhou Project.**

 **Otra cosa, les gusta ver a Issei tragarse a todos quien son actualmente sus enemigos desde la primera hasta la actual ya terminada temporada?**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes de Touhou Project, algunos capítulos serán mios y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **UNA AMIGA Y LA VISITA DEL CLAN PHONEX**

 **Descanso**

Estamos en el descanso, después de esa humillación, el youkai castaño esta comiendo en el mismo árbol, el nekomatar observa la academia con calma mientras piensa en mil formas de comerse a los otros tres caídos, aun así no perdonara a la caprichosa pelirroja, pero también esta bien al saber que hay mas de su especie.

Issei: nya, espero que sean sabrosos ellos tres nya (se re lame los labios)

Ddraig: (aun así, te comerás al carde?) (pregunta el dragón)

Issei: (si nya, en fin si ya que puede atentar el mundo humano nya) (responde)

Koneko: (llega) lamento lo sucedido con Rias-bucho nya, en fin que harás después de clases nya? (Pregunta y disculpa lo sucedido)

Issei: de todos modos iré a dar la queja en el inframundo nya (responde) pues investigar que traman la cena nya (informa en respuesta)

Koneko: como te gusta comer personas nya? (Pregunta la platina)

Issei: pues te diré que mi comida favorita nya, son los sacerdotes renegados nya, demonios renegados nya, ángeles caídos nya, locos nya, locos llenos de poder nya (responde el castaño divertido)

Koneko: porque te los comes por su poder nya? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Issei: por su carne nya, ya que mas poderoso es nya, su carne es mas rica nya (responde)

Koneko: quien te enseño a comer así nya? (Pregunta una vez mas)

Issei: mi madrina Rumia nya (responde)

Koneko: buena suerte nya, encuentra lo necesario nya (le da suerte)

Issei: gracias nya, nos vemos nya (abre una puerta y entra en ella y se cierra)

 **Despues de clases**

Las clases han terminado, Issei se dispone a buscar a su comida e información, para saber porque Kokabiel quiere una cuarta guerra de las facciones.

La pelirroja y su equipo le siguen.

Rias: que tramara ese falso príncipe? (Pregunta a lo lejos)

Koneko: vuelve a decirle eso, a Issei-nya y no respondo! (Exclama molesta ante su ama)

Akeno: Rias, eso no se le dice, cuando veas los documentos, tendrás que buscar una disculpa (indica la mujer)

La caballera, se mantuvo callada, las cosas con el youkai y el equipo Gremory empeora.

Issei: solo debo escribir esto a ka-san nya, para que no se preocupe nya (emprendió su búsqueda)

Ddraig: (dime sabes donde andan los demás?) (Pregunta el dragón)

Issei: si nya, puedo ver que su último recuerdo fue una iglesia nya (responde a su brazo izquierdo)

Ddraig: (te sugiero seguir a donde esta el camino, es posible que lleguemos al sitio) (indica el punto verde)

Issei: nya, veo la iglesia, siento alguien que muere a manos de alguien nya (se pone serio)

 **En la entrada de la iglesia abandonada**

El príncipe youkai ve la entrada ingresa en ella y ve a un loco.

Freed: miren un sucio demonio! (Exclama alegre y divertido)

Issei: oh, nya mi comida perfecta nya (sonríe gatunamente, poniendo pálido al loco sacerdote)

Freed: oh porque tenia que ser un youkai? (Se pregunta un aterrado loco)

Issei: nya, es momento de ser mi cena nya! (Exclama y toma al sacerdote del cuello)

Freed: no espera ahhh (de un bocado, el youkai se come su cabeza)

El cuerpo del sacerdote cae al piso, el chico se transforma en nekomatar/dragón y devora el cuerpo del sacerdote.

Rias, el equipo, quedan en shock, Koneko babea un poco al ser de la misma especie es un majar para los nekomatar.

Issei: (repite) estuvo bueno nya, aún tengo hambre nya (camina a la otra puerta en su forma, abre la puerta y mira a varios sacerdotes, a un caído asesinando a una rubia, también dos caídas encadenadas.

Len: que haces aquí escoria! (Exclama el caído)

Issei: (mira morir a la inocente chica) tu nya! Como príncipe de Gensokyo nya, tú y tus camaradas serán devorados por mi Juggenaut Drive nya! (Exclama) yo aquel despertara, soy uno de los dragones celestiales que robaron y dominaron los principio de dios, amo el infinito, lo odio al mismo tiempo, me río del sueño, lo aborrezco igual, te alzare en lo mas alto del cielo, te hundiré en lo mas profundo del infierno carmesí, Juggenaut Drive! (Exclma aparece su amardura y en eso sale un dragón)

El dragón gruñe ante unos aterrorizados sacerdotes, el caído no sabia que hacer tenia la Sacred Gear de la rubia que mato y ahora el dragón esta a punto de comerlos.

Afuera de la habitación el grupo Gremory escucha los gruñidos y como se rompen cosas y truenan cosas igual, escucharon no me comas, otro dijo esta loco, escuchan agonía y siendo devorados por el chico, en su Juggenaut Drive, están perdidos cuando dejaron de escuchar el ruido, se abre la puerta revelado a Issei cargando a la rubia muerta y le siguen dos caídas lastimadas aun con cadenas.

Issei: nya! (Deposita el cuerpo) bueno nya, haré algo que me enseño Patchouli, nya, es momento de ocupar las youkai pieces nya (saca un alfil en forma nekomatar se lo introduce en el pecho y le pone sus anillos, habla) yo Issei Yakuno, príncipe de los youkais en Gensokyo, te ordeno a ti Asia Argiento, vivir en este mundo bajo el cuidado de los youkais, vuelve a la vida nekomatar rubia alfil del príncipe! (Exclama y la pieza se hunde en el pecho)

El símbolo de los youkais de Gensokyo aparece, la rubia le salen tres colas amarillas y esponjosas, orejas rubias, abre los ojos y sus anillos desaparecen y abre los ojos.

Asia: donde estoy nya? (Pregunta la rubia)

Issei: nya, ah funcionado nya, nya, nya! (Exclama de felicidad)

Asia: tu nya, me revivió nya? (Pregunta la rubia)

Issei: si nya, oh tu nya! (Exclama gruñendo a Rias)

Rias: (activa su power of destruction) así que tu estas de tras de todo esto! (Exclama la pelirroja)

Entonces Koneko y Asia se ponen enfrente de Rias, impidiendo que ataque a al príncipe de Gensokyo.

Rias: haste un lado Koneko! (Le ordena su ama)

Koneko: aunque sea mi ama nya, no voy a permitir que le lastime a el nya! (Exclama la platina en posición de pelea)

Asia: tengo que protegerlo, me debe la vida nya, no voy a permitir que le haga daño nya! (Exclama protegiendo a su especie)

Entonces las dos caídas también protegen a Issei.

Mittelt: el me salvo la vida, usted tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver para hacerle daño, yo Mittelt juro proteger a el! (Exclama activando sus lanzas de luz amarillas)

Kalawarner: salvo mi vida de igual forma, no puedo hacer esto por alto, yo Kalawarner, juro proteger a mi salvador! (Exclama haciendo lo mismo que Mittelt)

Antes de que Rias atacara el simbolo del clan Gremory aparece.

Grayfia: detengase Oyou-sama, que pretende hacerle! (Exclama la maid)

Rias: el esta detrás de todo esto, deja que termine mi trabajo! (Exclama la mujer de pelo rojo)

Grayfia: no! Rias (se interpone en medio) Oyou-sama, me vera forzado a detenerla por la fuerza! (Exclama la maid enojada, Rias baja su Power of destruction) que le pasa al atacar al un príncipe de uno de las cinco naciones youkai? (Pregunta muy decepcionada)

Rias: este farsante de príncipe! En serio le crees a este idiota! (Exclama enojada, Issei ya se harto de ese comportamiento, desaparece y aparece detrás de ella)

Issei: nya! (Exclama) mira princesita! Que dirán tus padres nya, cuando haga un festín contigo nya? (Pregunta divertido lamiendo sus labios)

Rias: (aterrada) no espera, si me comes, harás una guerra! (Exclama atemorizada)

Issei: (la suelta y vuelve a su lugar) nya (gruñe) oh nya Sakuya-nii que hace aquí nya? (Pregunta el chico)

Grayfia: perdone joven Issei-sama, me llamo Grayfia lucífugus, prima de Sakuya, lamento las cosas que le ha pasado por culpa de Oyou-sama (se disculpa)

Issei: no se preocupe nya, a que ha venido? (Pregunta de nuevo)

Grayfia: vine a llevarme a Oyou-sama a la academia, el pretendiente de ella lo espera, junto con los patriarcas Gremory (informa en respuesta)

Akeno: tengo que contarle algo mas (llama la reina)

Grayfia: si que es? (Pregunta)

Akeno: bueno vera...

 **Flash Back, academia kouh horas antes, club de lo oculto**

 _Akeno ya trae los documentos, relacionado a Issei Yakuno, le ha costado mucho traer las copias de estos documentos, es la informacion propocionada ahora que rias sepa que hizo no saldrá de este castigo._

 _Akeno: traigo los documentos bucho (informa)_

 _Rias: (los toma y los quema) no necesito saber que un farsante, es y sera farsante! (Exclama molesta)_

 _Akeno: (se enoja) Rias me costo mucho trabajo conseguir esas copias, no sabes lo que haces! (Exclama enojada)_

 _Rias: no importa hay que seguirle, quiero ver que trama (ordena enojada, sale del club)_

 _Akeno: hija de...(queriendo acabar Koneko le interrumpe)_

 _Koneko: no te preocupes nya, cuando escuche a Grayfia-san se callara (tranquiliza a su compañera)_

 _Akeno: eso espero, eso espero (dijo molesta)_

 **Fin Flash Back**

Akeno: eso fue lo que paso (indica la reina Gremory)

Grayfia: ya veo, Oyou-sama cuando le diga eso a sus padres, quedara decepcionados, estoy molesta con usted al tratar así al futuro emperador de Gensokyo, vamos ahí (pide ya cansada de todo esto)

 **Academia kouh, de noche, club de lo oculto**

Todos aparecen por medio de la puerta de Issei, por mismo permiso, ve al clan Phonex, y los patriarcas de ambas casas, los patriarcas de las dos casa se arrodillan ante el.

Lords: mucho gusto príncipe de Gensokyo (saludan cortesmente)

Ladys: mucho gusto, futuro emperador de Gensokyo, futuro líder de las cinco naciones youkai (saludan cortésmente al castaño)

Rias: es una puta broma, le creen a este falso príncipe? (Pregunta incledula)

Lord Gremory: ten mas respecto, hija estas a punto de perder a tu torre por tu comportamiento (indica el hombre)

Grayfia: tengo que decirles, que perdió su torre ante lo sucedió, deje que le cuente (informa, cuenta lo sucedió, el hombre quedo decepcionado)

Lady Gremory: ante este caso, rias quedas castigada, ante tu comportamiento, asi mismo se te quitara la torre que tienes y se lo daremos como disculpa, asi que puede hacer lo que quieres joven Issei (indica e informa la patriarca Gremory)

Entonces Issei hizo lo que tenia que hace y despues de algunos acuerdos se despidieron los patriarcas dejando a los tres clanes, emperador, Phonex y Gremory.

Rias: (mira con odio a los dos mas a Riser) putos! (Exclama enojada)

Issei: me vale un comino perra nya (contesta seriamente)

Riser: bueno yo vine para ver los preparativos para la boda (habla contento)

Issei: seré el juez de bodas nya (sonríe divertido)

Rias: no! Son unos putos hijos de mierda! (Exclama enojada)

Que genio, en fin lo veremos después.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA VISITA DEL CLAN PHONEX**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, el guardián de las Touhou pronto lo actualizare, quien le guste Loud House, vean llamadas, hermanos de sangre y un nuevo comienzo, se los recomiendo, por ahora me despido para la otra.**

 **Nota: estas palabras son de anterior cap, para ahorar palabras.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	5. Rias sigue siendo grocera xd

**Hola chicos, bueno estamos en capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y demos inició.**

 **Otra cosa veo en youtube san andreas Touhou Project.**

 **Otra cosa, les gusta ver a Issei tragarse a todos quien son actualmente sus enemigos desde la primera hasta la actual ya terminada temporada?**

 **No soy dueño de High School DxD, ni de los personajes de Touhou Project, algunos capítulos serán mios y los ocs.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **LA VISITA DEL CLAN PHONEX**

 **Club de lo oculto**

Estamos en el club Issei y Riser se llevan bien al saber que Rias les odia, pero Riser observa a la Gremory sonrie.

Riser: vamos querida, tenemos al que nos va a casar acepta ok (pide lo más calmado el heredero Phonex, pero Rias lo empuja)

Rias: no, tu y Issei son de lo peor, los odio de verdad! (Exclama enojada activado su Power of destruction)

Riser: en serio crees que podrás contra a mi? (Pregunta activado una bola de fuego, pero Issei intervino)

Issei: suficiente paren ya nya! (Exclama deteniendo con sus manos a los herederos)

Rias: (lo toma y lo golpea) no me estorbes basura, debo terminar con el! (Exclama enojada lanzando al príncipe de Gensokyo lejos)

Riser: bien Rias! Esto es tu culpa! (Apaga la bola de fuego y ayuda a Issei)

Rias: bien! No necesito a unos pendejos de mierda! Largarse de mi club! (Exclama enojada empujando a los youkais y al clan Phonex)

Issei: bueno nya, ahora que nya? (Pregunta el nekomatar)

Riser: es mejor regresar, nos vemos (desaparece con sus chicas)

Issei: bueno nya mejor me voy a casa nya, nos vamos nya (indica el príncipe youkai de Gensokyo)

Entonces abren una puerta donde asia, Koneko y las caídas a Gensokyo.

Dentro del club

Rias: maldita sea, porque todo me pasa esto! (Exclama enojada y frustrada)

Akeno: te lo tienes merecido! (Exclama enojada)

Rias: no empieces, este falso príncipe me saca de quicio (se frota la sien de su cabeza)

Akeno: ni cuentes conmigo! (Exclama saliendo del club)

Yuka: a mi no me metas en tus rabietas (abre la puerta y sale de la misma forma)

Rias: porque maldito! (Exclama, cuando Sona entra al club)

Sona: mira como te trata la vida Rias (sonrie la heredera Sitri)

Tsubaki: me parece castigo perfecto Kachou (opina a su favor su fiel reina Tsubaki Shinra)

Rias: no estén jodiendo, que está haciendo aquí? (Pregunta mas calmada, pero aun enojada)

Sona: vine a decirte que Issei Yakuno es muy poderoso, investigamos de donde es el, revelarán que el es de Gensokyo, una de las cinco naciones youkai, Gensokyo, Tokio, México, Rusia y Australia (informa la presidenta de la academia)

Rias: bien, me he pasado, dime que los youkais son muy resentidos? (Pregunta la pelirroja)

Sona: me temo que si, al ser un gato son reservados con quienes lo traten mal, pero muy apegados a quien le traten bien, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos (hace un arco y sale, la reina de Sitri hace lo mismo y sale, dejando sola a la chica)

Rias: debo escuchar seguido a mi madre (suspira de pesades)

 **Gensokyo, casa de Yukari**

Issei y su compañeros llegan a la casa Yakuno, poco después revive a las caídas a nekomatar/caído, poco después de eso, deja a a cargo a ellas mientras sale al patio de su casa, suspira y es abrazado por la espalda por Reisen Tewi.

Tewi: porque tan solo pog? (Pregunta la coneja de orejas caidas)

Issei: nya lamento preocuparte Tewi nya, solo que no pensé que las youkai pieces funcionaran nya, pero al final se pudo nya (responde y se voltea y mira a la coneja de manera triste)

Tewi: eso pog, eres mi querido gatito pog, crecí para ti pog, ahora en unos meses serás rey youkai de Gensokyo pog, pues no te sientas así pog (le sonríe tiernamente, la mujer)

Issei: Inaba te abandono sólo por apoyar a ka-san nya, me decepciona de ella, que es tu Onee-sama nya (aprieta los puños de la impotencia)

Tewi: (le abraza con ternura) no te preocupes pog, despues de todo soy tu reina pog (sonrie mientras abraza a su rey)

Ellos siguen abrazos, Yukari sonríe sabiendo que el no dejará sólo a nadie de su rasa youkai, ella aún sigue enojada con Inaba por abandonar a una niña, a su hermana, su sangre, Koneko y las nuevas peones miran esta escena triste, cada una de ellas recuerda sus malos momentos, ahora saben que Issei Yakuno es el actual portador de la Dividing Gear, el Hakuryuutei.

Yukari: Issei, Tewi vengan a comer (indica la Yakuno mayor)

Ddraig: (deja de lamentar issei, sabes que cuando reas rey youkai de Gensokyo le va a pesar!) (Exclama el dragón enojado)

Issei: lo se nya, cuando regrese de su viaje nya la voy a castigar convirtiéndola en una niña nya (informa el chico, se voltea y toma la mano de la coneja de orejas caidas, le sonríe) vamos a comer nya (camina a lado de su sequito)

Tewi: si pog, vamos a comer pog (sonrie más animada la coneja)

Parece que las cosas son asi en Gensokyo, pero pronto un evento llegará.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 6**

 **GREMORY VS YAKUNO, DEMONIOS VS YOUKAIS**

* * *

 **Bien chicos aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen, el guardián de las Touhou pronto lo actualizare, quien le guste Loud House, vean llamadas, hermanos de sangre y un nuevo comienzo, se los recomiendo, por ahora me despido para la otra.**

 **Nota: estas palabras son de anterior cap, para ahorar palabras.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	6. Rating Gamer 1 de 3

**Hola chicos y chicas aquí de nuevo, hoy inicio con una de las tres partes de los tres rating Gamers, como sabrán este rating gamer es de Gremory vs Yakuno, por lo tanto espero que os guste esta nueva etapa de capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **GREMORY VS YAKUNO, DEMONIOS VS YOUKAIS**

 **Una semana después, academia kouh**

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con el clan Gremory, el equipo youkai esta al pendiente, pero en el descanso están juntos, Issei esta dormido en las piernas de Tewi, Koneko, Asia y las caídas, siente celos, ya que al ser son gatos sentían mucho celos de la coneja de orejas caidas.

Tewi: que pasa niñas? (Pregunta dudosa la chica de orejas caidas)

Koneko: porque abraza a Issei-sama nya (responde la nekomatar molesta)

Tewi: soy su primer reina, en fin le dio el privilegio, no es que no me guste, es por lo tierno que se ve (explica algo sonrojada la mujer)

Kalawarner: bueno no se puede discutir eso, pero aún es probable de que Gremory atente contra él, ya que es el príncipe de Gensokyo, por lo cual debemos estar en alerta máxima (indica la peón)

Mientras que el tiempo pasa la reina del clan Sitri Tsubaki Shinra llega con ellos y voltea a verla.

Tsubaki: todas están reunidos? (Pregunta la ojibicolor)

Mittelt: que quieres decir Shinra-san (responde la rubia)

Tsubaki: kachou los quiere ver en el consejo estudiantil, sobre algo importante puede ir (pide la pelinegra)

Issei: no te preocupes nya, iremos de inmediato nya (habla el príncipe youkai)

Tsubaki: entiendo me retiro al consejo a avisar (hace un arco y se va al nuevo edificio de la academia)

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Ya que todos están en la entrada del consejo, tocan la puerta y escuchan un pase, al entrar mirar al clan Gremory y a Grayfia, Issei tenía la ligera idea de que se trata está reunión.

Issei: ya estamos aquí nya, que es lo que pasa nya? (Pregunta el castaño)

Grayfia: bien ya que está aquí, haremos un Rating Gamer (responde la familiar de Sakuya)

Issei: oh nya, se pone interesante nya, pero que premios se dará al ganador? (Pregunta el nekomatar)

Grayfia: bueno el ganador se llevan todo lo del perdedor (propone la maid)

Issei: me parece perfecto Grayfia-ni, si gano me llevare el resto de tu equipo (sonríe gatunamente el castaño)

Rias: hecho, pero si gano yo no volverás a la academia y dirás que eres el falso príncipe de tu mugrienta ciudad (sonríe con arrogancia)

Grayfia: (contenido la ganas de matarla) entiendo, en dos di- (no termino lo que dijo al ser interrumpida por el castaño)

Issei: será ahora, no me gusta que ofendan a Gensokyo nya, ahora será el puto Rating Gamer! (Exclama enojado y con rabia)

Grayfia: muy bien, deja que prepare todo para el evento, llamare a los patriarcas Gremory y a la actual emperatriz de Gensokyo (hace un arco y desaparecen en un circulo mágico)

Issei: ahora verás lo que somos capaces los ciudadanos de Gensokyo nya (sonríe malvadamente, conteniendo una bijudama (mujer explosiva))

Rias: a sí yo te haré ver que no eres más que un falso príncipe! (Exclama contenido su Power of destruction)

 **Poco después en la dimensión de bolsillo.**

Los preparativos del Rating Gamer están listos, en Gensokyo Yukari, Remilia y el público de la ciudad miran el encuentro, en el inframundo los patriarcas Gremory, Sitri y la majou Serafall Leviatan también miran el encuentro, Grayfia prueba el micrófono y empieza a hablar.

Grayfia: muy buenas tardes a todos nos que nos miran, hoy se enfrenta dos poderosos clanes, el clan Gremory y el clan Yakuno, el evento se lleva a cabo en una réplica de la academia Kouh, el equipo Gremory estará en el club de lo oculto, mientras que el equipo Yakuno en el consejo estudiantil, tienen un minuto para que estén listos ok.

Issei: bien chicas sólo falta una persona más, puedes entrar por favor nya (indica, abre la puerta y entra Flandre Scarlet) les presento a Flandre Scarlet, también conocida como la hermanita ermitaña nya, es mi segunda alfil nya (la presenta a todas)

Flandre: hola, espero que le rompamos los huesos a esa engreída (sonríe de manera terrorífica)

Issei: bien es hora, dispersión ahora! (Exclama y todas salen por dos cabos sueltos, el sonríe y mira a su presa: Rias Gremory)

Grayfia: el tiempo paso es hora de iniciar ya! (Exclama y el juego inicio)

 **Con Tewi, asia y Flandre contra Akeno**

Las tres chicas youkai van contra Akeno cuando llegan con ella no estaba ni vestida esta con su uniforme escolar, le sonríe y así habla la reina Gremory.

Akeno: vengo a pelear, vine a rendirme (dijo la híbrida ángel caída y demonio)

Tewi: porque, no eres fiel de esa engreída? (Pregunta la coneja de orejas caidas)

Akeno: no, lo era Hasta que lo ofendió, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, así que me rindo (dijo la mujer que empieza a disolverse en particulas)

Grayfia: una reina de Gremory-sama se retira (dijo la mujer)

Rias no podía creer lo que pasa, en Gensokyo Yukari, Remilia y el público celebran su triunfo.

 **Con Koneko, Karlamain y Mittelt**

Después de la retirada de la reina Gremory, solo queda ella y su caballera Yuka Yuto, cuando llegaron con ella estaba igual que Akeno.

Koneko: no piensas en pelear? (Pregunta la nekomatar)

Yuka: no Toujou, Rias sea pasado con ofender a un príncipe de un imperio youkai, yo prefiero estar ayudando a unos youkais a que alguien los ofenda, por eso me rindo también (explica, empieza a disolverse en partículas de igual manera)

Grayfia: un caballo de Gremory-sama se retira, solo queda la reí del equipo (informa y el pueblo de Gensokyo están feliz de ganar el encuentro)

 **Con Issei contra Rias en el techo de la academia**

Ya que se retiraron las últimas dos piezas del equipo Gremory, solo queda Issei y Rias, el Está enfrente de la pelirroja, el castaño sonríe gatunamente y sonríe.

Issei: ya rinde te Gremory nya, ni tienes a nadie nya, no me obligues a utilizar mis poderes (le dijo tranquilo)

Rias: no! (Activa su Power of destruction) esta vez voy a terminar el trabajo! (Exclama y arroja su mejor poder de la casa Bael)

Issei: bueno nya, tu lo has querido Gremory nya, caden of diamantine (cadenas diamantina) (dijo serio lanzando unas cadenas de diamantes asia ella)

Con la Dividing destruye la Power of destruction, con las cadenas detiene a Rias y sonrie.

Rias: que esto es imposible, esto no puede ser! (Exclama asustada)

Issei: es momento de acabar contigo nya (dijo preparando una bijudama)

Rias: no detente, provocará una guerra entre ustedes no, noooooo (grita y la bijudama sale volando a su lado destruyendo la réplica del viejo edificio)

Issei: (abre una puerta y entra y sale enfrente de una aterrada Rias) jaque mate Gremory nya (le da un golpe y escupe sangre la pelirroja)

Rias: reconozco mi derrota (cae al piso y empieza a disolverse en particulas)

Grayfia: Gremory acaba de perder, el ganador del Rating Gamer es Issei Yakuno-sama (anuncia la maid la victoria del imperio youkai)

 **Afuera de la dimensión de bolsillo**

La victoria fue concretada asia los youkais de Gensokyo, una victoria de dos que se aproxima, después de eso vemos a Patchouli a lado de Issei.

Patchouli: bien ya que el premio resultó llevarse lo del perdedor, las piezas reina y caballo serán ahora de Issei-sama, voy a extraer las piezas (indica la bibliotecaria de la mansión Scarlet Devil)

Issei: bien se ha acabado nya pero que sucederá ahora nya? (Pregunta y en eso reciben un mensaje de la matriarca Phonex)

Grayfia: Rias Gremory a sido retarda a un Rating Gamer en diez días! (Exclama asombrada la maid)

Ahora rias esta en serios problemas ya que no tiene equipo, que sucederá ahora?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 7**

 **GREMORY VS PHONEX, EVITANDO LA BODA O NO**

* * *

 **Bien chicos y chicas hemos acabado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, yo ya me despido hasta la otra.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


	7. Rias en silla de Ruedas

**Hola chicos y chicas, estamos aqui con un nuevo cap de su fanfinc crossover, bueno he hecho algunas cosas, para seguir con mis historias, una es que todas, si todas las voy a transparsar, porque un roba fanfincs no se detiene y tratara de quitarme 4 años de escrituras y historias, por eso que estoy pensando en transparsar todas desde las mas largas primero, luego las cortas y al final las One-shot, bueno es todo lo que les iba a comentar, ahora si damos inicio al capitulo que les traigo para ustedes.**

 **Como siempre no soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **GREMORY VS PHONEX, EVITANDO LA BODA O NO**

La matriarca Phonex dijo algo que para Rias seria su perdicion.

Grayfia: Rias Gremory a sido retarda a un Rating Gamer en diez días! (Exclama asombrada la maid)

Venelana: hija ahora que aras? (pregunta su madre)

Rias: no lo se madre (le responde arrepentida)

Issei: Nya, yo tengo la solucion, que sus antiguas piezas jueguen a su lado nya (le dijo energetico)

Setoisu: me parece una gran ideja, tu madre es la mejor (alaga a la madre del yakuno)

Issei: gracias nya, bueno deja hablar con ellos nya (se mueve a donde esta Akeno y Yuka/nota esta es igual al nombre de la mujer de las girasoles que ocupa paraguas) chicas pelearan o aran que se case? (pregunta el Youkai)

Akeno: que se pudra la muy perra, que se case (responde con seriedad)

Yuka: opino lo mismo (responde nada mas)

Issei: entiendo nya, bueno pues quiero ser el padrino de bodas (le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Akeno: solo la quieres ver sufirir? (pregunta con una gota)

Issei: no nya, solo quiero que llore por idiota y que no se meta con un futuro emperador Youkai de las 5 naciones Youkais (le responde alegre)

Yuka: no se pero esto terminara con una Bucho en silla de ruedas y un ojo morado (le dijo calmada)

Issei: no nya, ademas se que esto es lo que pasa al dudar nya, bueno es momento de esperar en diez dias nya (explica calmado)

Asi que el Youkai regresa y esta definido que si se ara el Rating Gamer, en eso voltea y mira a una chica Rubia, con orejas de zorro con el simbolo Youkai de Rusia, la nueva emperatriz Lori Loud.

Lori: aqui esta el futuro emperador Youkai de Gensokyo? (pregunta la Kisune de rusia)

Issei: soy yo nya, que desesas (responde el principe de Gensokyo)

Lori: no es nada, solo vengo de visita para hablar con la actual emperatriz de Gensokyo (sonrie la zorra de 10 colas)

Issei: con gusto le llevare con mi madre nya, bien chicos es momento de irnos nya (indica, asi que todas las del equipo Yakuno se despiden de los demonios y desaparecen con la Kisune)

Lady Phonex: bueno nosotros tambien, nos vamos (desaparece los patriarcas Phonex)

Venelana: bien, tambien nos vamos, hija tu te iras por tu parte (le dijo al desaparecer con su esposo, dejando a Rias sola)

Rias: porque a mi (baja la mirada)

 **Gensokyo, territorio Youkai, casa de Yukari**

La Kisune de 10 colas esta esperando afuera, con el equipo, adentro el chico le cuenta todo hasta que sale Yukari con un vestido morado, un sombreo muy parecido al de Remilia, con guantes del mismo color que el sombrero, zapatos de tacon morado.

Yukai: no pense que una emperatriz nueva llegara al poder de la nacion Youkai de Rusia, hija de Rita Loud (le habla la mujer de pelos amarillos)

Lori: (se arrodilla) mucho gusto en conocer a la actual emperatriz de Gensokio, como usted sabe me llamo Lori Loud, hija de Rita Loud, la nueva emperatriz Youkai de Rusia (le dijo la Kisune)

Yukair: entiendo, estas enviada por tu madre, para reunir a los emperatrices y sus principes a una reunion Kisune? (pregunta la Yakuno)

Lori: asi es Yakuno-sama, mi madre me envio a llamar a los emperatrices y principes Youkai a una reunion en un mes (responde)

Yukari: entiendo, nos veremos aqui, la sede de la reunion sera aqui mismo Lori (informa)

Lori: me parece perfecto su propuesta, ahi estaremos, si me permite me retiro a ir a las otras tres naciones (dijo la Kisune)

Yukari: buena suerte (le da animo)

Lori: dalo por hecho (se despide abriendo una brecha y se va)

En eso llega Yuyuko.

Yuyuko: (se arrodilla) tengo informes señora Yukari (le dijo la princesa fantasma a la emperatriz)

Yukari: hazmelo saber Yuyuko, veo que Yomou te acompaña eh (sonrie la mujer)

Yomou: no se preocupe mi señora aun es inexperta mi ama (le responde la de vestimenta verde y le acompaña una especie de fantasma/como dragon ball z)

Yukari: no se preocupen que sucede? (pregunta)

Yuyuko: parece que unos angeles caidos entraron a Gensokyo por el territorio de Rumia-sama, no sabemos que intenciones tienen, pero Rumia-sama les alerto a sus Youkais y las demas del pueblo (informa en respuesta)

Yukari: pues, dile a Rumia que puede destruir a quien invadio su territorio, nosotros tenemos territorios, tu tienes el territorio de almas, el de Reimu tiene su territorio de templos y sacerdotisas como el de Sanae, Barakiuren, nosotros no debemos entrar a dichos territorios sin su permiso (le informa)

Yuyuko: entiendo, enviare a Yomou para que destruyan a los invasores (en eso la Pirncesa Fantasma se retira con su escolta)

Yukari: bueno hijo cuando aras los preparativos de la boda? (pregunta con curiosidad)

Issei: nya en diez dias (le responde)

 **Diez Dias despues**

Solo les dire que es corto y mejor vamos con este Rating Game, el equipo Gremory (Yakuno) va a enfrentrar al equipo Phonex, ellos estan confiados.

Grayfia: (micrófono) hola soy Grayfia Lucífugus, les damos la bienvenida a gremory y phonex, el campo de batalla es representado de acuerdo, a las ventajas tanto de Rias-sama y Riser-sama, la academia donde va Rias-sama, la academia kouh sus bases son, Rias esta en el viejo edificio donde esta el club de ocultismo, mientras que la base Riser-san esta en el nuevo edificio, del director si un peón llega a los edificios enemigos, tienen la promoción (es lo que explico la maid)

Rias: estan listas chicas (informa la pelirroja)

Todas: se como tu digas (le dijeron aburridas)

Grayfia: el tiempo termino pueden comenzar ya (informa la maid)

Todas: nos rendimos (dijeron y empezaron a desaparecer)

Grayfia: toda la nobleza Gremory se retira, tambien hay que retirar las piezas del otro equipo para que se queden los reyes (informa y asi solo quedan Riser y Rias)

Riser: eso es patetico no puedes es mejor que te rindas, ya quiero casarme contingo, decide casarte entera o en sillas de ruedas? (le da a escojer)

 **En el VIP**

Issei: te a puesto que Yuka le atina, 5000 yens (le dijo a su madre)

Yukari: te apuesto 1000000 yens a que no (le da su mano cerrando un trato)

Issei: nya, hecho ahora veamos nya (dijo al voltear a la pantalla)

 **En la batalla**

Rias: ninguna de las dos! (exclama lanzando su Power Of Destruccion)

Riser: sera por las malas! (exclama y de un sengundo le da un puñetazo a Rias dejando su ojo morado y de unas patadas, en sus pies para que no pudiera caminar por unos dias)

Grayfia: Gremory-sama no puede continuar el ganador es Riser-sama (anuncia la maid)

 **En el VIP**

Issei: pagarme (le extiende su mano)

Yukari: maldito suertudo (le da su dinero)

En eso ven a Rias vestido de novia y en sillas de ruedas y un ojo morado, Issei por su parte esta vestido de sacerdote Youkai para casar al fenix y a la demonio.

Issei: estamos aqui, en demoniaco matrimonio entre las familias Gremory/Phonex, tu Riser Phonex aceptas a Rias Gremory, como tu esposa? (pregunta el Youkai)

Riser: acepto, ser su esposo (dijo feliz y llorando?)

Issei: y tu Rias Gremory aceptas a Riser como tu esposo? (vuelve a preguntar)

Rias: (triste) si acepto (dijo llorando)

Issei: por mas remedio de los padres hijos y hermanos los declaro marido y mujer Pueden besarse (dijo el chico y con tristeza Rias y el se besan)

Parece que tantos universos DxD se pudo casar Riser, pero aun falta otro Juego para que las cosas lleguen a su punto mas alto.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

 **YAKUNO VS PHONEX, YOUKAI VS FENIX**

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap en este fanfinc crossover, bueno no se me ocurre nada pero ese maldito roba fincs me amenaza no se que tiene contra a mi, bueno ya lo denuncie adios.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
